Marked
by bowsie22
Summary: After one night together, RJ distances himself from Casey on the advice of his father. But when Casey is revealed to be pregnant, can RJ protect his mate from the evil that want him and his unborn child? TWINS NOW MENTIONED IN FINAL CHAPTER. SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** After one night together, RJ distances himself from Casey on the advice of his father. But when Casey is revealed to be pregnant, can RJ protect his mate from the evil that want him and his unborn child?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Warnings** Abuse, Rape, Mpreg, Slash

**Rating** Pg-13 to R

**Pairings** RJ/Casey, Jarrod/Casey(non con), Theo/Lily, Dom/Fran, Swoop/Lope, Tigra/Silver

_Talking between spirit and ranger_

**Prologue**

Casey stared at his boss. His tiger spirit was making his feelings very clear.

_'He's your mate pup. Your chosen. To use the human term, your soulmate. Let him claim you. Carry his litter. Be happy.'_

_'I want to be his. I want his litter. I want to be happy. But he doesn't want that Tigra.'_

_'How do you know? Talk to him cub.'_

Casey smiled sadly at his spirit's words. He wanted RJ in his life, as more than a friend, boss or teacher. But talking to him about something like this was impossible. Plus, what would the other Masters think. A relationship between a student and Master was wrong, even if it was meant to be. He sighed and started mopping the floor. Maybe, they just weren't meant to be.

* * *

_'Go to him you idiot.'_

RJ's spirit howled to him.

_'I can't.'_

_'Yes, you can. You know that if he is your chosen mate, which he is, your relationship will not be frowned upon.'_

_'Your only saying this because you want Tigra.'_

_'That tiger is delicious. But I know your mind, RJ. Your heart. You want him. Go to him.'_

_'It's not that simple, Silver.'_

RJ stared at his youngest student again. God, he wanted him. It was wrong but he wanted Casey. He shook his head and went back to the till. Not anything would ever happen.

* * *

That night, Casey lay on his bed, thinking about if on cue, his door opened. He stared at the figure in the doorway.

"RJ? What's wrong?"

Tigra was shouting.

_'Yes, finally. This is it cub. Soon, you'll be his.'_

Silver's conversation with RJ was similar.

_'Claim him. Mark him. Make the cub yours.'_

RJ climbed on top of Casey, pinning him to the bed. He stared at the cub's beautiful face. How could he have denied himself this? He joined his lips to the tiger's, which he dominated as it become more and more passionate. He lowered himself onto the smaller body and ground their hips together, laughing in his head at the whimpers the tiger let out. Silver howled in his head. He had Tigra pinned to the ground as well.

_'Tigra is making the exact same noises.'_

RJ smiled. He nuzzled the smaller man's nexk and bit down, until he tasted blood, leaving his mate with his mark. He growled as he tasted the blood. Casey whimpered again. RJ smiled. Time to claim his mate.

**A/N** Done. If I get good reviews, I'll continue this. Probably next week. Next chap, the morning after and RJ talks to his father


	2. The Morning After

**Summary** The morning after and RJ talks to his father.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Pairings** RJ/Casey, Jarrod/Casey(non-con), Theo/Lily, Dom/Fran, Swoop/Lope, Silver/Tigra

_Spirits talking to rangers_

**The Morning After**

RJ smiled at the body in his arms. Last night had been amazing.

_'It truely was. You finally marked your chosen mate RJ. How do you feel?'_

_'Complete. What about you Silver?'_

_Silver looked down at the sleeping Tigra, curled into his side._

_'I also feel complete.'_

Flashes from last night still ran through RJ's mind. Casey arching into his touch , the moans from both of them, Casey screaming for more, RJ thrusting into the body beneath him. And most importantly, RJ remembered marking the younger man. He looked down at Casey's neck and smiled smugly. The bite mark was easily seen, blood still surrounding it. RJ remembered the taste of that blood. It was actually nice. The bite would scar, leaving the wolf's mark on the tiger for all to see. He smirked. Casey turned over in his arms and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled shyly at the larger man. This was everything he wanted. But, after last night, what if RJ thought this was only about sex?

"Casey, I love you. Last night, it was about claiming you, marking you so that no one else can. Our animal instincts took over. It wasn't just about sex. Don't worry."

"Are you reading my mind?"

"No, but we're connected now. Mating is a life long thing. You're stuck with me."

"Good."

Casey snuggled closer to RJ's chest and reached up for a kiss. They smiled at eachother, ignoring their chuckling, cuddling animal spirits.

* * *

Casey was on his luch break, reading one of Lily's magazines. Dominic and Theo were laughing at him.

"Dom, I saw you at Fran's once, wearing one of her mud packs and you Theo, waltzing with Lily, but you weren't leading. And you laugh at me for being girly."

The two men stopped laughing and went back to work. Lily, starting her break, sat down beside Casey.

"Theo and Dominic are pissed now. Fran and I just think it's hilarious. Anyway, what are you reading?"

"It's an article about Jason Smith and his husband, David de Lautour. Jason just gave birth to their first child. A boy they called Casey. I jut read it because I saw my name."

"Aw, they're cute together. Hey, Jason looks like you."

"Really? I don't see it."

"They're still cute. Like you and RJ."

"God, you know about us?"

"I heard you two. I think the whole street did."

"Oh God."

_'That's not helping kit.'_

_'Shut it Tigra. I bet the spirits heard you and Silver.'_

The spirit blushed. Lily's cheetah laughed at him.

_'Young one. You are in love. There is nothing to be ashamed of.'_

_'Thank you Jubatus.'_

Lily smiled at Casey.

"Everyone can see the love between you two. It's nothing to be ashamed of, just like Jubatus said."

Casey smiled at his friend.

"Thanks. You're a good friend."

"I know. Now, go back to reading."

He smiled and went back to reading about Jason Smith, David Lautour and their new son.

* * *

Master Finn paced in front of his son. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His son had mated with his student.

"Dad? Come on, say something, anything! Please, I just found and claimed my mate. My one true love, you know? Please, say something."

"You can't go through with this."

"What?"

RJ stared in shock at his father. This couldn't be happening.

"He's so much younger than you, he works for you and most important off all, you're his master and teacher. You can't do this RJ."

RJ stared at his father. He couldn't believe this.

"Are you serious? Those aren't good enough reasons for me to leave my mate."

"If you don't leave him, you'll both be thrown out of the order and Casey will lose his morpher and his red ranger duties."

RJ stared at his father. Being a ranger was the most important thing in the world to Casey. RJ couldn't take that away from him. He wouldn't.

"Fine. I'll tell Casey we can't be together."

"I will continue to train him. It is for the best my son."

RJ nodded and walked away from his father. How could he do this to the man he loved? It would kill him. RJ sighed. But he had to do it. Casey loved being a student of the Pai Zhuq. It had to be done, no matter what.

* * *

Master Finn watched his son walk away, sadness evident in his very walk.

"I'm not sorry son. I lost my love and created this rule. It will hurt for a while, but you will recover."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, how will RJ tell Casey and why did Master Finn create that rule?


	3. Painful Conversations

**Summary **How will RJ tell Casey and why did Master Finn create that rule?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

_Spirits and rangers talking _

**Painful Conversations**

RJ thought about what he'd say to Casey when he got back to JKP. This wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done. His father was right. Their relationship couldn't survive. RJ had to end it now, before it got too serious. He took a deep breath and walked up to the loft. Casey looked up from where he was petting Tigra and smiled. RJ thought that he looked beautiful, with Tigra's head in his lap and the sun shining on him. Silver materialised beside RJ and walked over to his mate, who instantly moved away from Casey and cuddled into Silver's side.

"RJ, what's wrong?"

The wolf master looked at his young lover. He couldn't do this. He couldn't hurt his lover.

"Nothing. Just, you're beautiful, you know?"

Casey blushed as Tigra purred at the compliment.

_'Why are you so happy?'_

_'Sorry, kit. Silver was tickling a sensitive part.'_

_'Ew.'_

"You're so sweet RJ. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, RJ was woken up by Casey falling to the floor.

"Kit, what's wrong?"

"I'm late for training with Master Finn. I'll see you later yeah?"

He pressed a quick kiss to RJ's lips and was out the door. RJ smiled and lay back on the bed. He suddenly sat upright.

"MASTER FINN! SHIT!"

* * *

Master Finn stared at his student, suspicious.

"Casey, you seem very happy."

"I am Master Finn. I thought RJ would have told you."

"About you two?"

"Yes."

"And you are happy?"

"Of course. I'm in a relationship with a man I love."

"I see. You two are still together."

"Yes. Master Finn, what's wrong?"

"He didn't tell you. Casey, Robert went home last night and was going to break up with you. It wasn't even a relationship."

"What do you mean?"

Master Finn knew he had to deal with this. He smirked as he was hit with the perfect idea.

"Casey, Robert and Silver were going through their mating cycle. It's an uncontrollable need to mate and claim. It happens once every year."

"But, he marked me. I still have the mark. So does Tigra."

"That's a part of the cycle. I'm sorry son. He never loved you. And Silver never loved Tigra. I'm sorry."

Casey recoiled, as though stung. For once, Tigra was silent. They felt tears in their eyes.

"What?"

"I think you should talk to Robert about this."

* * *

RJ sat in his chair, waiting for Casey to get back. Silver sat by his side, whining occasionaly.

_'It'll be alright.' _

Casey stormed up the storms, Tigra growling beside him. Tears were evident in both their eyes.

"You were gonna break up with me?"

"Casey...."

"Answer me!"

RJ's silence told him everything.

* * *

Dowstairs, Lily and Fran huddled together in the kitchen, listening to the shouting, crying and growls coming from the loft. Their boyfriends walked in confused. Dominic pulled Fran into his arms.

"What the hell is going on?"

"We think RJ and Casey are breaking up."

"Huh, I bet Master Finn had something to do with this."

"How can we be sure?"

"We can ask another master. Maybe Master Phant will know."

Another tearful scream from upstairs sent them running.

"Let's go."

* * *

They explained what happened to Master Phant . He sighed.

"I hoped this wouldn't happen. It started a long time ago. Master Finn, or James is his real name, fell in love with Johnathon, Master Swoop. But Johnathin was in love with Eric, Master Lope. He refused James's feelings and became pregnant with Eric's child. They were so happy, but James was full of jealousy. He decided nothing like this would ever happen again and all realtionhips within the order were forbidden. He never forgave Johnathon, Eric or their daughter."

"What happened to their daughter."

"I believe you know her as Camille."

**A/N** What will happen to RJ and Casey and what's wrong with the red ranger?


	4. Answers

**Summary** What will happen to RJ and Casey and what's wrong with the red ranger?**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Answers**

Casey stared at the wall. He couldn't believe this. He and RJ never existed. Their relationship was fake. Tigra, sitting next to him, let out a mournful whimper. He lost Silver as well. It was killing them both. They didn't know what to do. Casey knew that the both of them had been marked. Due to this, no one else could claim them. And they couldn't get with someone outside of the order, in case they reveal anything about it.

_'Casey. What are we going to do?'_

_'I don't know Tigra. I just....I don't know.'_

He started crying again. Tigra whined and rested his head on Casey's knee. He had to be there for his host. They lost something very important to them and they might never recover. But they had eachother. Right now, that was all they had.

* * *

RJ sat in his office, staring at his wall. He couldn't believe this happened. Casey broke up with him. He and Silver were alone. The wolf whined softly from where he lay on the floor, head on his paws. They couldn't believe this.

_'RJ. We have to fix this.'_

_'I know. But how?'_

_'I think we need to talk to your father.'_

_'You're right. Let's go.'_

Before RJ could even stand, Dominic walked into the room, locking the door behind him.

"We need to talk. What the hell RJ? You broke his heart. And Silver. How could you do that to Tigra? And Java wants to kill you."

Silver and RJ winced at that. While Dom and Java hadn't been here long, Casey had a way of growing on people. Within a day, Dom had declared Casey his little brother and became very protective. It was the same with Java and Tigra. Everyone was protective of the two. They gave this air of innocene and naivety that just screamed protect me.

"It wasn't us."

"Were you going to break up with him?"

RJ nodded. Dominic swore.

"Why? RJ, from the moment I stepped in that door, I knew you loved that boy. So why the hell did you break his heart?"

"My father. He said it's forbidden for a Master and his student to have a relationship. He's right."

Dom frowned. Maybe what happened between Master Finn and Master Swoop wasn't relevant to what was happening now.

"Look, I don't care why you did this, but you have to fix it. And Silver, I'd stay low if I were you. The other animal spirits want to kill you. As for you RJ, the others really want to hurt you. As far as they know, I'm here threatening you. You have to talk to him."

"I will. I'll do it now."

The alarms went off. Silver howled.

_'This is not our day RJ.'_

* * *

Jarrod and Camille stood in the city centre. The lion growled when he saw the mark on the red rangers neck. For a while now, he'd had feelings for the tiger. He wanted to claim him. His lion roared in agreement. The tiger would be theirs. Casey stepped foward.

"What do you two want?"

"We're just visiting. Rinshi!"

Rinshi surrounded the rangers. They morphed and dealt with he foot soldiers easily. By that time Jarrod and Camille were gone. Theo frowned.

"What was that?"

"Good question . What do you think Casey? Casey?"

Liy turned around, concerned about Casey's silence. Casey was leaning against a wall, breathing heavily. He was pale and seemed to be shaking. RJ stepped foward, concerned.

"Casey, answer us."

The red ranger looked at his friends, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Swoop confronts Finn and what's wrong with Casey?


	5. Explanations

**Summary** Swoop confronts Finn and what's wrong with Casey?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Explanations**

RJ frowned at the doctor. When Casey didn't wake up after a couple of hours, they ended up bringing him to the local hospital. The doctor who held the test results in his hands stood in front of the group. He looked at the men in the group.

"Well, I'm just gonna say it. Your young friend is pregnant. And very stressed. His blood pressure is sky high. It's dangerous to both him and the foetus. He needs to calm down and relax. Less stress you know."

At that, the doctor walked out of the room, leaving the shocked rangers behind him. Theo was the first to speak.

"Pregnant? Well, I wasn't expecting that. I'm guessing it's yours RJ?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Quick question."

They all turned to Fran.

"How are we meant to de-stress Casey when he's the red ranger?"

"Crap."

The rangers looked at their leader in the bed. What were they gonna do now?

RJ walked into the clearing. He was looking for his old Master.

"RJ? This is a surprise."

He turned around, shocked.

"Master Swoop. Silent as ever I see."

The blind master smiled at his former student.

"You are not paying attention. What bothers you child?"

RJ smiled. Master Swoop had always treated him like a son. RJ loved the older man, nearly more than he loved his father. Not that that's hard at this time.

"Casey's pregnant with my child. We mated. So did Silver and Tigra. We marked them. But dad said that our relationship was forbidden and if we continued Casey would lose his red ranger powers."

Swoop growled, as did his bat spirit, Chiro. God, what was James doing?

"It's alright child. Go home and look after Casey. Leave your father to me."

Master Finn sat, meditating. It was due to this that Master Swoop was able to punch him in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you James?"

James looked up feom where he lay on the ground, blood pouring from his nose.

"Johnathon. So nice to see you. Tell me, how's the daughter?"

"I'm not here to talk about my family, I want to talk about yours. Specifically your son and his mate."

"He has no mate."

"He would if you weren't being such an idiot! God James. I knew you hated Order members mating after Eric and I, but to deny your own son one the greatest things he could ever have."

James growled and threw a punch at the blind man, which was easily blocked. The man was always fast.

"I remember the Wars. Eric was so busy making sure you and Camille were ok , he wasn't watching his own back properly and he died. I won't have the same thing happen to my son!"

"Eric died protecting your unconcious body! You woke up during the battle and he was dead next to you. You never stopped blaming me or our daughter. She told me the night she joined Dai Shi. she was escaping from her Uncle James who made her feel worthless. Nothing I said would change her mind. She fell in love with the wrong person. But RJ has a chance at real happiness and I will not let you stop him."

James smirked.

"Yeah, you'll kill me?"

Johnathon stared at shadow of the man he once called friends, no emotion on his face.

"If needs be, yes James, I will kill you."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, how will Casey react and Jarrod attacks close to home.


	6. News Revealed

**Summary** How will Casey react and Jarrod attacks close to home.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**News Revealed**

Casey sat in his hospital bed. No one was telling him what was wrong with him. He was getting worried. All he knew was that he had to spend the night in the hospital. Fran walked into the room with food in her hands.

"Fran, Fran. Tell me what's wrong with me. Please."

"I....I can't. I promised the others."

"Well then who is going to tell me?"

Fran looked at her friend. Casey was still very pale. She couldn't stress him out. RJ said he wanted to tell Casey the news but the others weren't so sure.

"We don't know yet. Who do you want to tell you?"

Casey had to think. Who was he closest to out of the Rangers?

"Lily."

Fran nodded and went to get the yellow ranger, who appeared at the door seconds later.

"Were you sitting outside the room?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with me Lily?"

She sighed and sitting beside the younger man on the bed, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Casey, you're pregnant."

Casey stared at the wall in shock.

"Casey, is it RJ's?"

He nodded his head. Casey couldn't speak. He was in shock. Pregnant? He was only nineteen. He couldn't be pregnant. And RJ didn't even want him.

_'Casey? Are you alright?"_

_'I don't know Tigra. I really don't._

* * *

Fran smiled at the customer as they left JKP. Casey was sitting in the loft. In order to de-stress him, Casey was not allowed to work downstairs anymore. She smiled as a customer came up to the counter. God, this man was handsome. He smiled at her and she melted.

"I'm looking for RJ."

"I...I'll go get him."

She went to the kitchen.

"Casey! You're not meant to be down here."

"I'm hungry. Dom is making me a pizza."

Fran looked around the kitchen. Theo and Lily were washing up, Dom was making a pizza for Casey, Casey was sitting on a stool beside Dom and RJ was adding up the till.

"Lily! The most georgeous guy just came in."

"Really what's he look like?"

"Tall, dark and handsome."

The men looked slightly insulted. Dom turned to his crush.

"So, we're not handsome?"

"Well, Dom, you're classically handsome, RJ, you're ruggedly handsome with the beard and all, Theo, you are cute and RJ, sweetie, you're more beautiful than handsome."

"What!"

"Yeah, you could actually be described as pretty."

"Gee thanks."

Dom interrupted.

"What does this guy want?"

"He wants to talk to RJ."

The man in question slid off his stool. He paused as he walked by Casey, who ignored him. RJ opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but he just shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. Fran sighed. She couldn't believe those two weren't together. Casey was pregnant with RJ's baby. They should be together. They'd fix this, no matter what.

* * *

RJ walked out of the kitchen to the counter. He still couldn't believe Casey was pregnant and that they weren't together. He hated this! It was stupid. RJ had to fix this, no matter what. He stiffened as he saw the visitor.

"Jarrod."

The man smirked.

"Hello RJ. How's the tiger?"

"What do you want?"

The man smirked and sniffed the air.

"What is that enchanting smell? It smells like pregnant tiger. RJ, you didn't."

The wolf master growled at the lion.

"Don't worry RJ. I won't hurt Casey. A dead queen is no use to me. I do need someone to carry my heir. Of course I'll have to get rid of the child in him first, but he'll get over it. He'll have no choice. I just came to warn you RJ. I like a challenge."

RJ growled as the man left the building. Like hell he was going to get Casey or a child. The rangers would stop him. They had to.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Swoop talks to the Rangers and Casey's missing.


	7. Missing Friends

**Summary** Swoop talk to the Rangers and Casey's missing.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Missing Friends**

Swoop meditated in the middle of the forest. He couldn't believe Finn was doing this. Why was he destroying his own son's happiness. A branch broke in the forest. He stood up and smiled as he recognised the footsteps.

"Father."

"Camille? It is you yes? Not that lizard spirit."

"It is I father. You are worried."

"Yes. It's your Uncle James.""Uh, of course."

"Camille!"

"What? He practically spent all his youth trying to destroy your relationship with Papa and now what is he doing?"

"Destroying RJ's relationship with Casey."

"His son and the red ranger?"

"Yes."

"That's awful. Why is he doing this?"

"I think because he couldn't destroy my relationship with Eric he got angry and banned all realtionship within the order. Now his son is breaking that rule and he can't deal with it. I need to speak to RJ."

"You do. Dai Shi and Jarrod want Casey for their queen. Like you, Casey has the ability to bear children. Dai Shi thinks that a cross between the tiger and lion spirit will be very strong."

"He'd be right. We can't let that happen."

"I can't help father. You know I can't."

"Yes my child. I know. I love you Camille."

"I love you too father."

His child left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Fran walked up to the loft.

"Casey's gone for a walk and someone called Swoop is here to speak to you."

"Send him up."

Swoop walked upstairs and smiled at the rangers.

"I heard the lion is going after the tiger. We must protect him."

"We will. There's more master."

"What is it Theo?"

"Casey is pregnant with RJ's child. That's a problem, right?"

"Yes. A big problem. Does master Finn know about this child?"

"Well, shit. He doesn't."

"You have to tell him."

"We know."

At this point, Fran ran upstairs, worry evident on her face.

"Guys, Casey's been gone for a long time. I'm worried."

RJ looked at his friend, concerned.

"How long has he been gone for?"

"Just over an hour."

"That's too long. We should find him."

* * *

Casey groaned as he woke up.

_'Tigra, are you ok?'_

_'I am sore and confused. Where are we kit?'_

_'I don't know. But I hear footsteps.'_

"Hello kitty cat."

"Dai Shi?"

**A/N** Pretty sure everyone saw that coming. Next chapter. Jarrod explains all o Casey and Master Fin is told the truth.


	8. Truths Told

**Summary** Jarrod explains all to Casey and the rangers tell Master Finn.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Truths Told**

Casey groaned as he woke up.

_'Tigra? Where are we?'_

_'I don't know kit. But, I can't sense Silver anymore.'_

_'I can't sense R.J. Tigra, I'm worried.'_

_'Relax kit. We'll be fine. Calm down.'_

Casey looked up as the door opened. Jarrod walked in and smirked at the red ranger.

"Hello Casey. How are you?"

"Jarrod? What the hell am I doing here?"

"Please, I am Dai Shi. Jarrod is gone."

"Fine then Dai Shi. I'll repeat, why am I here?"

"You are quite beautiful Casey. I would be pleased to have you as my queen."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a man."

"Thera and I don't care about you and Tigra being male. You can still give birth. That is what's important to us."

"I'm already pregnant you idiot. With R.J's child. You know, the wolf master?"

"Yes, I know that dog well. That is not a problem. We will simply get rid of the child and I shall create another."

"Excuse me? And when will you do this?"

"As soon as possible. Within the next two days."

Casey gaped at the other man. This was insane. Dai Shi smirked at him and walked out, pleased at the horror in the ranger's eyes. This would be fun.

* * *

R.J took a deep breath. Time to tell his father the truth. Well, this won't be easy, but it had to be done.

"Dad. We need to talk."

"About what? Look. if we need to talk about you and Casey, I'd rather not. I still don't like this relationship. Well, there is no relationship, is there? It is forbidden after all."

"He's pregnant."

"Tell me your kidding."

"I'm not."

Master Finn reached out and gripped his son's shoulders.

"Son, a relationship between you two is forbidden, by orders of the Pai Zhuq. How do you think they will accept this child?"

"What are you saying?"

"R.J. You must get rid of this child. I don't care if you abort it now or give it up for adoption. You can't have this child. It is against all rules. My child, it is against nature."

R.J threw his father off him, infuriated.

"How can you say that? I love Casey. God, if you think like this, why don't you just go join Dai Shi. He thinks the exact same way you do."

R.J stormed off ranting at his father in his head. Behind him, his father was stroking his chin. Dsi Shi had the same idea, did he? Maybe joining with him w asn't that bad an idea.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, will Fin join Dai Shi and can Camille help Casey?


	9. Unexpected Help

**Summary** Will Finn join Dai Shi and can Camille help Casey?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Unexpected Help**

Master Finn meditted. He had much to think about. Casey had a point. Dai Shi would be a valuable ally and together they could destroy this relationship, if it could be called that. Master Finn smiled. This team up would be profitable to both sides. Dai Shi would have his queen and Master Finn would get his son back. Yes, this would be most good

* * *

Dai Shi smiled down at his queen as he removed their clothes.

"While sex will have no practical use, as you can't get pregnant, it will still be enjoyable. For me at least."

Tears fell down Casey's cheeks as he heard Tigra's whimpers.

_'Tigra, are you ok?'_

_'I'm not. Thera is hurting me. I fear Dai Shi will start with you soon.'_

_'I fear he'll start now. We should close off the connection.'_

_'I agree my friend. We will be fine.'_

_'I know.'_

Casey was fully naked at this stage, as was Dai Shi. The larger man thrust in and smiled at the red rangers pained scream.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

Hours later a knock came on the door. Camille poked her head in and gasped at the sight. Dai Shi lay next to the red ranger, who was covered in sweat and blood. Tears ran down his face.

"Dai Shi. There's someone here to see you. One of the Phai Zhuq masters."

"What the hell does he want?"

"I don't know. He refuses to talk to me."

The man growled and stood up. Camille stared at his naked, tanned, muscular body and shivered. He was dangerous in every way. She had to look away. When she looked back, Dai Shi was swirling his cape onto his shoulders.

"Tell Casey I will return."

As his footsteps receded, Camille ran to the red ranger.

"Casey, are you alright?"

Casey's eyes opened and he shouted as he saw Camille, scrambling to the end of the bed. She tried to placate him.

"Please, I can help you."

"What do you mean?"

"We have much to discuss."

* * *

Master Finn stared at the man in front of him. This was Dai Shi? He was imposing all right.

"What the hell is a master doing here? And the wolf master's father no less."

"I want to help you."

"Help me?"

"You want Casey as your queen. I want rid of him and that child."

"Well, this is fascinating. Yes, I believe you can help me."

As the two men shook on it, similar thoughts ran through their heads. This will be interesting.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, will Casey lose the child?


	10. Safe?

**Summary** Will Casey lose the child?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Safe?**

Casey stared at Camille. He couldn't believe this.

"You're Master Swoop's and Master Lope's daughter? But, why are you here?"

"During the Beast Wars, the chameleon spirit took over my body. She wanted to be with Dai Shi. I had no choice. I can break through sometimes. Casey, I want to help you."

"Why?""I like you. You remind me of my father. Master Swoop, the one who gave birth to me. Plus, Master Finn wants to help Dai Shi.""

Oh God. Master Finn? I knew he hated me, but to help Dai Shi? He's gone mad."

"Look, I can't stay any longer. Dai Shi will be back soon and he'll be mad if he hears us talking about this. I'll try to get in touch with my father. He and the rangers will help. Don't lose hope Casey. You and your spirit will get out of here. You'll be safe."

Camille walked out the door, leaving a shell shocked Casey behind.

_'Casey? Are you alright?'_

_'I don't know. Was she telling the truth Tigra?'_

_'I sensed no lie kit. We can trust her.'_

_'That's good. It will be nice to have one ally in here.'_

* * *

Dai Shi stepped into the room. He smirked at the shivering figure on the bed.

"Casey, you'll be glad to know that the procedure is today."

"What procedure?"

"We will remove the child from your womb. You will have two days to recover and then I will implant my own child. We'll be a family."

Casey stayed silent as Dai Shi left the room. He hoped Camille got to his friends.

* * *

The nexy day came quickly. Too quickly. Tigra lay curled up in the corner of the room, whimpering. Neither of them wanted this. Hopefully, Camille could get them out of this. The procedure was in an hour and a half. They were scared. What would happen to them? Master Finn had been in to gloat already . God, Casey hated that man. Dai Shi walked into the room.

"It's time. Come."

Casey followed him out of the room, wrists chained together. This was bad.

The rangers followed Master Swoop and Master Phant through Dai Shi's lair.

"I don't like this."

"It is our only chance of saving Casey Theo. We have no choice. There."

The rangers peered around and the wall and gasped as they s aw Casey chained to a table, Dai Shi standing over him, holding a knife, Master Fin smirking down at the young man and Camille smiling at Master Phant, who nodded to her. She turned to Dai Shi.

"Rangers! Behind you."

The rangers morphed and the battle began.

* * *

When Casey woke up, the first thing he noticed was the smell of pizza?

"You're awake!"

He opened his eyes and saw

"Fran?"

She smiled.

"Nice to have you back. And in one piece."

"Nice to be back. Oh my God! My baby!"

"Is fine. Don't worry."

"How's Tigra?"

"Being looked after by Silver, over there."

She pointed to a corner of the room and Casey looked over. Tigra was sleeping on the ground, cuddled up to Silver, looking very content. Casey smiled. At least their relationship worked. Fran stood.

"I should tell the others you're awake."

"No! Please, I need to talk to R.J. Can you ask him to come up here?"

She nodded, slightly concerned. This could end badly.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. And I suck at fighting scenes, which explains why there is none. Next chapter, Casey and R.J. talk and Dai Shi's reaction to Casey's escape


	11. Conversations

**Summary** Casey and R.J. talk and Dai Shi's reaction to Casey's escape.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Conversations**

R.J. sat on the edge of Casey's bed. This would be a very important conversation, he could sense it. He looked to the corner and smiled at they animal spirits, cuddled together. At least they were happy. Pity the same can't be said for Casey and R.J.

"R.J. You know what I want to talk about right?"

"I'm guessing us, or the lack of us."

"Yes. I realised something when I was with Dai Shi."

"That you hated me and want to be his queen?"

"What? God, no. R.J. even if you don't want it, you'll always have my love. I love you Robert James. No matter what."

R.J. was silent. He couldn't believe this. Casey still loved him. They could make a life together, a good one. Once Casey got over the assault and rape.

"Oh, Casey. I love you too. I always will. But, my father won't be pleased. And Dai Shi still wants you to be his queen. And after everything else."

"I don't care R.J. I love you. I want to be with you. I want us to be a family. You, me, our child and our spirits."

R.J. smiled at his lover. This was the dream. This was what he wanted. This was all he wanted. Casey moved closer to the wall and lifted the covers of the bed.

"Come to bed R.J."

"Ok. I love you Casey."

"I love you too."

R.J. pressed a kiss to Casey's lips and wrapped his arms around the smaller man sighing cotentedly. Casey smiled as he snuggled closer to the older man. He was safe and happy. What else mattered?

* * *

Dai Shi threw his weapon to the ground. His queen to be was gone! This was not acceptable.

"Tell me Fin. You're a Master, yes? So why couldn't you defeat the Rangers?"

"Because they had three masters with them. You have one."

"Well, that's bad. How can we even the odds?"

"I can train you. You and Camille."

"You don't like her?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Of course not. We will be happy to learn from you."

"Good, you must learn fast. Soon, it will be to late to get rid of this child. We must hurry."

* * *

Fran smiled as she saw the two rangers cuddled together on R.J.'s bed. At least they were alright now. With any luck, their relationship was safe and so were they.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Dai Shi attacks and i it a girl or a bot?


	12. Surprise

**Summary** Dai Shi attacks and is it a girl or a boy?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Surprise**

Casey rubbed his stomach and his baby kicked in response. He was finally happy with his child and R.J. What else did he want? What else did he need? Actually, right now he needed a pizza with extra cheese, bananas, gherkins, twizzlers and caramel.

"R.J!"

"You want that awful pizza again, don't you?"

"Please."

"How can you eat that stuff?"

"Hey, blame your child. I'm just giving him what he wants."

"Him? It's a boy."

"Well, I don't know. We can find out. Do you want to?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. But I want my pizza first."

The alarm sounded. R.J. groaned as he saw Dai Shi and Camille attack the city centre.

"Sorry sweetheart. Fran is gonna have to make that pizza. We got evil to fight."

"Be careful."

"Always."

R.J. pressed a kiss to Casey's lips.

* * *

The ragers groaned as they dragged their bodies back to the pizza house. Casey and Fran ran up to them.

"Oh my God, we saw everything. Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah, kinda sore, but we'll live."

"R.J. I don't understand. Where did they learn those moves? They're the kinda moves you know."

Fran looked confused.

"That's bad, right?"

"They're the moves of a master Fran. We're not even close to being masters. We might need the spirit rangers for this."

Casey ndoded, worried.

"I agree, but what about the shark spirit ranger? These moves were probably learned from Master Finn."

"That bastard!"

As the rangers bitched about Master Finn, Casey realised his lover was nowhere to be found. He walked up to the loft and found his lover stroking Tigra's fur. Casey sat beside him on the couch and rubbed Silver vehind his ears. He decided to wait for Casey to talk.

"He's my father. My father! And already, he's tried to kill my unborn child, handed the man I loved over to be raped and tortured and thaught my enemy most of his moves. But Casey, I don't think I can hurt him."

Casey wrapped his arms around the larger man.

"Sshh. I know sweetheart. Don't worry. Do you still wanna come to the scan?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

"Alright gentlemen, do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes, we do."

"Ok, I'll just print out the scan and then tell you."

Casey smiled at his lover.

"What do you want?"

"I don't care."

The nurse walked inside the room.

"I have the results. First oof, you are having twins. One boy and one girl."

Casey stared at her as R.J. stared laughing. Twins. They were having twins. God, the women would love this.

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, the nursery is decorated and Master Fin visits Master Swoop, as does Master Lope


	13. Surprise Visitors

**Summary** The nursery is decorated and Master Finn visits Master Swoop, as does Master Lope.

**Disclaimer **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Flashback**

**Surprise Visitors**

Master Swopp meditated in the forest. He needed to relax. Everything was stressing him out. It was made worse when Theo told him that Master Finn was teaching Dai Shi. He couldn't concentrate. He hated this. Master Finn was his friend. But then things changed.

**Flashback**

**James sat in his room. He was going to tell Johnathon his true feelings, no matter what. He stood up and walked out his door. Knowing Johnathon, he was in the woods. The younger man loved the sounds and smells of the woods. He was always underestimated due to his blindness, but his other senses more than made up for it. He smiled as his spirit laughed beside him.**

_'You can't wait to dig your teeth into Chiro, can you Morpha?'_

_'Nope. Soon, he'll be all mine.'_

**James laughed and stopped as he heard the sound of Johnathon's laugh. He sped up, but stopped at what he saw. Johnathon was wrapped in Eric's arms. He looked to the riverside and saw Vidae, Eric's spirit, sitting at the edge of the river, nuzzling Chiro, Johnathon's spirit. **

**"Johnathon, Eric?"**

**"James? What are you doing here?"**

**"I wanted to talk to you. Are you two together?"**

**"We were going to tell you and Adam later. James, Eric and I are lovers. Actually, we just got engaged. It seems like a nice ring. Is it?"**

**"Lovely. So, were we going to be told?"**

**"Of course. We had to tell you sooner or later."**

**"Why?"**

**"Johnathon is pregnant."**

**Eric frowed as something flashed across James's eyes. It looked like anger?**

**"That's great. I'm happy for you guys."**

**He walked off, leaving the two lovers and their spirits alone. God damn it.**

**End Flashback**

"How cute."

"Master Finn. What do you want?"

"Master Finn? So it's not James anymore."

"It hasn't been James since you hurt my family."

"True. I'm here to give you a warning. I still like you."

"Thanks. What's the warning?"

"Dai Shi is still going after Casey and the child. He'll use you to get to them."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. Well, not too badly. I do still want you in my bed."

With those words, he vanished.

"God, he is still such a..."

"Prat?"

Swoop turned around. He recognised that voice, but he couldn't believe it.

"Eic?"

"Yes sweetheart. It's me."

* * *

Theo sighed as he placed the last lick of paint on the wall. Casey and R.J. decided on lavender for the nursery and beechwood furniture. Sadly it was up to the men to decorate the room. Men meant Dominick, Theo and R.J. The women picked the furniture and the clothes for the kids. They got the easy part. R.J. smiled at the walls. He was happy. This was his future. God, his kids were going to sleep in here. And he needed to get a bigger bed for him and Casey. That would be fun. He smiled as his lover cuddled into his side as they surveyed the room.

"R.J. it's perfect."

"Yeah, it is."

A/N Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Swoop and Lope talk to the rangers and Fran sees something she shouldn't have.


	14. Unexpected Sights

**Summary **Swoop and Lope talk to the rangers and Fran sees something she shouldn't have

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Unexpected Sights**

Casey lay in his bed, rubbing his stomach. He was five months pregnant now and it was noticable.R.J. had gotten that bigger bed, much to Casey's relief. He tended to move around a lot in his sleep. He fell out of his hammock a lot. Still, now he had a bed with the man he loved. Life was good.

"Casey, we have a problem!"

Of course we do. Life is never good when your a ranger.

Casey walked down from the loft and stopped. What the hell?

"Master Lope?"

Master Lope was standing in the kitchen, his arm around Master Swoop. What the hell?

"Hello Casey. Well, you are pregnant. I thought Johnathon was joking."

"Eric, why would I joke about this?"

"You have a very weird sense of humour. Even Camille said it."

"That's mean."

The rangers stared in shock at their masters acting like, well, like an old married couple. It was kind of adorable. R.J. shook his head.

"Why are you here?"

"Master Finn visited me today, just before Eric showed up. They're not giving up. On Casey or me."

"You?"

"Master Finn still lusts after me."

Eric growled and tightened his grip on Master Swoop. He never liked Master Finn, but hearing what he did, it made him hate the shark master even more. He was startled when the alrms went off.

"Camille and Master Finn are with some Rinshi in the city centre. We should go."

"Wait. I know that Casey can't fight and you are outnumbered. Perhaps, I could go with you?"

"It would be an honour to fight with you Master Lope."

* * *

Camille stared with disgust at the Rinshi. They were useless. They jumped around and were defeated in seconds. Why did Dai Shi keep them?

"Finn, Camille."

She looed up and gasped. There standing in front of her was her papa. He still looked the exact same grey hair and grey and silver beard, which always tickled Camille when she was child. Now, he smiled softly at his daughter. She was so hppy. This was her papa. She couldn't believe he was here. She smiled back and frowned when he glared at Master Finn. She knew that papa hated the man who tried to take her father from him. She couldn't blame him. She was thinking of deserting. But first, God, she had to beat up her father.

* * *

Fran smiled as she saw Master Swoop wrapped Master Lope's arms on the couch. It was very hard for the two masters to fight their own daughter, but they knew it had to be done. Their spirits were cuddled together on the floor. Across the room, Silver and Tigra lay on the ground, Togra curled into Silver's side. Fran had to talk to R.J. But where was he? She'd check his room. She opened the door slowly, in case he was asleep. Oh God. He was not asleep. I fact, judging by the fact that Casey and R.J. were both naked and sweaty and R.J's hips movement and the moans and groans, they were certainly awake. She shut the door. They deserved this. They needed to relax. Actually it was kinda hot. She had to tell Lily.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Lope explains how he got back and will Camille desert?


	15. Reunion

**Summary** Lope explains how he got back and will Camille desert?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Reunions**

Camille lay on her bed, crying. She had to fight her Papa. God, she hated this. Maybe she should leave. She'd tell Dai Shi she was going to do some recon and then she'd find her parents. She was glad she didn't have to fight her Daddy. Camille would never be able to hurt the man who gave birth to her. Hell, she couldn't hurt her Papa and he was the strict one. Daddy was the push over. She had it with Dai Shi. She was deserting. She'd go to the rangers. Camille dressed in her civilian clothes and walked to Dai Shi's throne room.

"I'm going to do some recon. I'll be back in a while."

"Do be careful. We don't want you getting us caught."

"I a good fighter as you. Master Finn taught me too."

The shark master frowned. He never wanted to teach the little annoyance, but he had no choice. He had to teach her to protect herself and Dai Shi. Camille bowed down to the two men and left the room.

* * *

Fran and Lily giggled together as Fran recounted what she saw in R.J's room. Theo shook his head. They were such fangirls. Still, he supposed Casey and R.J. were pretty hot. He was distracted by a woman walking into the restaurant. God, that was Camille.

"Lily, get Master Swoop and Lope."

Lily saw Camille and ran upstairs as Theo greeted the unexpected guest.

"Camille, come up to the loft. We can talk there. Fran?"

"Watch the floor, got it."

* * *

Once upstairs, Camille ran into her parents arms. Master Swoop ran a hand through her hair.

"Camille, what are you doing here?"

"I want to leave Dai Shi. Please, I can't fight you anymore. When I saw Papa in the city centre yesterday, I nearly lost my mind. I had to hurt him."

"But you didn't. You fought Lily. And you didn't hurt her."

"I know. But, I can't keep doing this. Please, let me fight with you."

The rangerse looked at oneanother over the woman's head.

"Alright. I don't hear any complaints. Camille, you're one of us."

* * *

"Papa, I still don't understand how you're here."

"Well, it's not that difficult. I have a connection to Johnathon and you and your spirits. Chiro called out to me when all this began. However, Vidae and I needed time to strengthen. We came when you needed us the most."

"So, our spirits called out to you?"

"Yep."

Camille snuggled closer to her Papa.

"Well, I'm glad. You don't want to hear what Master Finn is saying about Daddy."

"I'm sure I don't my child."

"I'm going to kill her! She deserted!"

Master Finn watched Dai Shi as he flew into a rage. This anger could be useful.

"Dai Shi. Contain yourself. Unleash your anger on the rangers. We will attack them and the traitor later. But first we must plan."

Dai Shi agreed and sat back down in his throne. Master Finn smirked. Soon, Master Swoop would be all his, along with Dai Shi's throne.

* * *

**A/N** That's right folks. Finn is a traitor. R&R please. Next chapter, will Finn's treachery be discovered? Also, folks nexy chapter will ptob be the last one. Then an epilogue.


	16. Reprecussions

**Summary** Will Finn's treachery be discovered?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Reprecussions**

Casey groaned as he sat down. God damn, being eight months pregnant was hard. Still, he had plety of help. Camille, Lily and Fran made him whatever he wanted. Masters Lope and Swoop, having been through this before, gave him great advice. Theo and Dom were very protective. When a customer saw the pregnant man one day and insulted him, Theo and Dom took him out to the back alley and showed him their fighting skills. Casey had a good laugh and they never saw the man again. R.J. was the perfect father to be and boyfriend. He doted on Casey and the child. Camille threw herself down beside the younger man.

"Something wrong?"

"I still love Jarood, even though he's a creep."

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"The evil is Dai Shi. I mean, you told me that the Jarrod you knew was really sweet and nice and he treated you like a princess. Maybe, he's only acting like this because of Dai Shi."

"You think?"

"Yes, I do. We just need to break through to Jarrod and save him. Save your relationship."

Camille sniffled, as tears ran down her face.

"Casey, you rock."

* * *

Master Finn watched as the rangers destroyed the Rinshi. Even without their red ranger, they were still very powerful. He snarled as Camille and her Papa destroyed the Rinshi. This was not good. Dai Shi had been antsy the past couple of days, expecially with Master Finn. He snapped at the Phai Zhuq master over nothing. Master Finn hated it. Did Dai Shi know? No, that was not posssible.

"Finn! This is enough. You have strayed from the teachings of the Phai Zhuq and attacked your own student and his unborn child. You must pay."

Master Finn growled and called the Rinshi off.

"This isn't over Eric."

Before Master Finn moved, Dai Shi appeared.

"Hello Rangers. Master Finn, I heard something very interesting today."

"Really, what would that be?"

"That you plan to betray me and take my throne. I only hope you have no plans to take my queen."

R.J. growled as Dai Shi called Casey his queen. He hated this man. Master Finn looked very nervous.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Also, don't worry Dai Shi. I have no need for that annoying little tiger whore. I have my eyes on certain bat."

R.J. and Master Lope growled at the shark master. Dai Shi laughed.

"You must think me stupid shark master. Prepare to die."

* * *

R.J. stared down at his father. Dai Shi had hurt him pretty badly. His head was covered in bandages, his arm was broken, three of his ribs were fractured and his ankle was sprained. A hand was placed on his shoulder,

"R.J. You need rest."

The wolf master wrapped his arms around Casey's waist.

"I don't care."

"What do you mean?"

"My father is injured in this bed and I don't care anymore. He's done too much to us."

"Sweetheart. Look, I can't tell you what to do. But I'm here for you. Now rest. Dai Shi needs time to get new troops, but he isn't finished. And I still can't fight, so you need to fight twice as hard."

"I fight hard."

"I know. I saw you on the screens."

"Do I get a reward?"

Casey laughed and pulled his lover into their room, leaving Master Finn to recover on his own. They would deal with him and Dai Shi when the time came. Now, it was time for them to have fun.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, the epilogue


	17. The End

**Summary** The End

**Dislaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**The End**

Master Finn groaned as the light penetrated his eyelids. He looked around him, confused. Where was he? He didn't recogise this room. It was very...purple. God, Master Finn hated that colour. The door opened and Johnathon walked in, Eric following him, a scowl on his face, their animal spirits following him.

"James. How are you?"

"Where am I?"

"Jungle Karma Pizza. Your sons restaurant. And the headquarters of the rangers."

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"You are recovering. Evidently, you planned to take the throne away from Dai Shi. He wasn't pleased when he found out."

"Well, isn't that sweet. My son rushed in to save me."

"No. It was Johnathon. Why? I don't know. I guess he felt sorry for you. He couldn't have another reason."

"Maybe he loves me."

Johnathon scoffed at that.

"Please. Don't be stupid. I felt sorry for you. James, we contacted the other masters. We've come to a decision regarding you and your treachery."

Before any of the Masters could speak, Lily ran onto the room.

"Casey's going into labour."

"We will meet you at the hospital. Chiro, Vidae, stay here and watch James. We'll be back."

* * *

R.J. smiled at his son and daughter. Theye were perfect, sleeping in their cribs in the baby ward. He looked up as another man stood beside him.

"New dad?"

"Yep. You?"

"No. He's my second. Born two months early, but he's fine. Called him Robert."

"Nice. We called ours Jason David and Mary Jane."

"They're adorable. I'm David de Lautour."

"Robert James. Aren't you that actor?"

"Yep."

"And, you're married to that other actor."

"Yes. Jason Smith. He's resting."

"So is Casey. You know, people say I look like you."

"Really? I don't see it."

"Me neither."

A nurse walked up to the two men.

"Your husband has woken up Mr. de Lautour. As has your boyfriend Mr. James."

"Thank you nurse. Well, it was nice David, I hope your son is alright."

The actor nodded to the other man and went to visit his husband. R.J. smiled and followed the nurse to his lover's room.

"Hey sweetheart. You're awake."

"Yep. How is they?"

"Beautiful. Like you."

Casey smiled at his lover. Everything was perfect. Master Swoop had just told Casey that Master Finn had been thrown out of the Order and Camille was going home with them. Them being Master Swoop and Lope. Lope was staying with them. Life was pretty good. He smiled and moved closer to R.J. who smiled down at him. He fell asleep, listening to R.J's heartbeat.

R.J. smiled down at his soon to be fiancee. Oh yeah, life was good. Life was perfect.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. This story is finished. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D


End file.
